leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Sophie Devereaux
History Sophie Devereaux has dark eyes and lips you find yourself staring at while she's talking. Where Parker's a stiletto, Sophie is all curves and mist. She's a seductress capable of convincingly playing any character or nationality ... as long as it's not on an actual theatrical stage where she will overact magnificently. She may very well be in love with Nate. She and Nate seem to have a history, from when Nate was an insurance investigator and Sophie was stealing paintings. Skills * Grifting (short con) * Pickpocket * Inside Man, often posing as inside roles in various long cons. * Neuro-linguistic Programming * She can fight, and overcame assassin Miranda Miles in a cat fight. * High Speed Driving, which she learned from a taxi driver in Istanbul Languages * Multiple Languages ** Spanish ** Chinese ** French * Multiple Dialects Weaknesses *Of the Leverage team, the least is known about her, since she can change identities so easily. This has caused some friction and distrust. *Overly-Emotive of her feelings, the opposite problem that Nathan has. *Blind Confidence in her on-stage acting skills (which Hardison has called "Very Awful", and "the mountain of suck") **In "The Fairy Godparents Job", Sophie admits to being a poor actress. She reveals that acting requires telling the truth, and sharing a part of yourself inside of the role. Sophie then admits that she has been lying about herself for so long she does not have any truth to her stage roles. *Her singing is worse than her acting. Accomplishments * Successfully stole The Second David from the Vatican (It was later retrieved by Jim Sterling) * Considered by Marcus Starke and Colin "Chaos" Mason as one of the best (and most feared) grifters in the world. Probably because, as a Grifter, she is very capable of pulling off a Long Con. Relationships with Other Characters Overall Like Nathan, Sophie often operates as the mother of the crew. With exception for Nathan, she often takes a motherly role with the rest of the team, either through nurturing or encouragement. Nathan Ford If Sophie is the mother of the team, Nathan is the father. Often the two of them disagree, but usually because of the personal issues between them. Sophie often puts certain expectations on Nate that he is unable to fulfill. Parker Sophie has a special relationship with Parker, as they are the only two women on the team. Since Parker has issues interacting socially, Sophie will often tutor Parker while on the con. Parker respects Sophie and looks up to her. Alec Hardison Hardison is a different matter, compared to Parker. Sophie often leaves the edification of Hardison to Nathan. She does worry over Hardison on occasion, and does the same with Parker. Eliot Spencer Eliot is like the oldest son. So unlike Hardison and Parker, Sophie often trusts Eliot with her life. She interacts with him a little bit differently. She respects the work he does, and trusts his decision (like Nate does). If there is anyone on the team whom she treats as an equal, it is Eliot; probably because they often work the "Inside Man" angle the most. Family * Sophie has an Aunt Emily, presumably, who lives in England. Trivia * Sophie first met Nathan Ford ten years before Season 1 when she was stealing art in Prague, two years later he caught her in Damascus. * She and Nate also had encounters in Paris and Tuscany. In Paris, she and Nate exchanged gunshots. * According to Sterling's people, Sophie is wanted in England, France, Spain, Luxembourg - Europe, basically. * After "The Nigerian Job" it is rumored that Sophie has property in Ireland, Dubai and Tokyo. * Sophie has a safe-house, and at least one storage facility, in London, England. * In "The Cross My Heart Job" she states that she always travels with heels. * In the Lost Heir Job, Sophie mentions that she had taken Viola lessons as a child and that she was "absolute rubbish" and couldn't play a note. Notes * Gina Bellman, who plays Sophie, was pregnant during the filming of the second season, and had to be written out mid-season for maternity leave. The writers ended the story with her new boyfriend, and send Sophie traveling the world on a voyage of discovery. While she was gone, character Tara Cole was introduced as her temporary replacement. * Gina Bellman began wearing a dog tag necklace that she found a store in Portland during season three. The dog tags were blank. During her appearance at Con-Con 2010, she said that she hoped there would be a name on the dog tags by the end of the season. John Rogers has been quoted as saying he doesn't necessarily plan for us ever to learn Sophie's real name. Links * http://www.tnt.tv/series/leverage/characters/?contentId=41359 Devereaux Category:Grifters Category:Theives Category:Protagonists